Marry me
by CrystalHence
Summary: Lloyd is nervous about proposing to his lover. Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

Lloyd paced uncomfortably around his room, every time readjusting his green blazer or hair or even just yelling in pure frustration. He glanced at the box on his table, such a tiny box, yet it put monumental weight on his shoulders.

He sighed and paced faster, trying to get his jitters out. He looked at himself in the mirror and frowned at his T-shirt he was wearing underneath before throwing open the doors of his closet wide open and frantically picking out a new shirt and putting it on.

He picked up the box and opened it, making sure that what was inside was still there, and did not vanish into thin air. He breathed a sigh of relief after seeing the glistening gem and put the box into his blazer pocket.

Glancing at the clock he realized that in about 45 minutes he was going to pick her up. _Her_. His heartbeat accelerated drastically. Her jet black hair with a slight blue tint, her cerulean blue eyes that he could just stare into for hours, her perfectly pink lips which he has kissed more than there are stars in the sky and her porcelain skin, which he loves to caress and kiss. He sighed dreamily and felt the slight bulge the box was creating through his blazer pocket.

He looked in the mirror and cleared his throat, practicing what he was going to say, "I love you, a lot and I just- I want to tell you- I-I I give up!" He groaned and fell back onto his bed.

Like a prayer answered, his phone rang and it was none other than his best friend, Kai. "Hey how're you doin'?" He asked nonchalantly.

"How can you be so calm! I'm dying here!" He yelled exasperatedly through the phone. He could feel his friends hand go up defensively.

"You're the one doing this, not me!" He protested. "Sorry I called." He mumbled.

"Sorry, it's just! What if she says no? What if she laughs at me?" He pouted. "Woah dude calm down, you've been together for 4 _years_! Don't be so paranoid."

"Well I'm sorry, but I'm worried!" He huffed and crossed his arms. "Well what'dya want me to do? Threaten her with a tomato and then beg her to marry you?" His friend said sarcastically.

"Yes please." His friend groaned. "Dude, you're getting too worked up about this." He rolled his eyes.

"Just come right out and say it." "What do you want me to say? _Hey tuts, I think we should get hitched!_ " He yelled. "What's wrong with that?"

He could feel his head explode. Rubbing the bridge of his nose he said, "Look, clearly you know _nothing_ about relationships! You can't just come right out and say it! It needs to be special, remembered, it should be like a memory burned into your soul." He put his hand over his heart.

"You have clearly way over-thought this." His friend muttered.

His eyebrow twitched, "Well _sorry_ if I want to make this an important event!" He would've strangled him by now if they hadn't been talking over the phone. "Well, how are you gonna do it?" His friend huffed.

"I don't know, I want her to know that she's my world, my life, my air that I breathe, my everything! I want her to be happy, and I just love her so much! I want to be with her for the rest of my life!" He flailed his arms around trying to project how much he loved her.

"Well, just say that, and you can call yourself engaged by tomorrow." He could feel his friend smirk through the phone.

"Just don't do those hand gestures." Lloyd, whose hands were flailed around mercilessly, immediately dropped to his sides. He then realized that he needed his hands to hold the phone, he jumped and pressed his hand against the phone and nodded.

"Yes, thanks a lot Kai." He said, "Whoa was that sarcasm or did you just _thank_ me?" His friend chuckled and he hung up, putting his phone back into his pocket.

His nerves now gone, he looked at the clock, he was supposed to leave now. Oh boy.

He walked out of his house and to his car. Putting in his key and shifting the gears, he pulled out of his driveway, praying that his nerves didn't get him into a car crash.

Taking a right, he reached right infront of her house, and shot her a text. After about a minute, she walked out of her house, locking the door and greeting him with a smile.

" Hey Lloyd." She said, briefly kissing him on the cheek. " H-Hello." He smiled and looked at the wheel.

" Ready to go?" Her voice lacey and soft, as always. Giving a small nod, he drove down to the restaurant they were eating at.

Lloyd was restless, if he wasn't tapping his foot, he'd be tapping his fingers in a rhythm. Obviously she figured something was wrong.

"Lloyd, are you okay, you look pale." She asked, concerned for him.

" Nope! Completely fine!" He shook his head and she nodded, relieved to know that he was fine, but she was still a little skeptical.

" Are you sure? We can leave if you want." She coaxed but he put his hand over hers and reassured her that he was completely fine.

" If you say so," she said, giving up. Throughout the meal he kept quiet and she didn't like the silence.

"Lloyd, what's wrong?" She asked, frowning.

" Nothing! I'm completely fine!" She sighed.

Their dinner was more than awkward and she kept sneaking glances at him, worried expressions clearly showing.

After dinner, they walked, hand-in-hand, through a park, just talking and laughing, but the awkward atmosphere still lingered. She shivered slightly and Lloyd, noticing this, gave her his blazer

Thanking him, she slipped on the blazer and rubbed her palms together before putting them into the pockets.

" So, I was thinking that we-" Lloyd stopped talking as soon as he realized that his lover was not at his side. Looking behind, he realized that she stood a few steps behind, looking at an object in her hand. He quickly realized that it was the box that he had put in the pocket of his blazer, which was around the arms of his sweetheart.

He quickly rushed over, trying to explain when she asked, "Lloyd, is this what you were so nervous about?" She asked and he nodded sheepishly.

" So, what do you think." She smiled and said, "Of course, but on one condition." He nodded and she gave the box to him.

" Ask me," Smiling brightly, Lloyd got down on one knee and asked, "Will you marry me?"

She smiled sweetly and nodded, Lloyd slipped the ring around her finger and they shared a passion filled kiss.

" I love you, Lloyd. " She smiled, her arms wrapped around his neck, gem glistening on her finger.

He grinned, " I love you too, Crystal."


	2. Chapter 2

*A few years later*

" Hit the deck!"

Lloyd grabbed a clueless baby boy from his crib and hid behind the couch just as a giant blast of green energy occurred. " Is it clear?" He peeked his head up and saw his wife, now coughing.

" Yeah. All clear." Putting the baby back into his crib, he crouched down to his daughter, from whose sparks came out of her hands, and ruffled her hair and she giggled.

He looked back up at his wife, who was covered in sud and was not pleased.

" Ya' know I did warn you this would happen before Lillian was born." He smirked and she coughed up some smoke.

" Yeah, but I didn't think that it would happen so soon." She sighed.

" Well, we can hope for that with Christopher. " he wrapped his arms around his wife from behind.

No sooner than ten seconds, sparks started to fly from his fingers and his wife groaned.

" I wonder what number 3 will be like." " What?!" "Relax I'm kidding!" "No fair! " "Hahaha!"


End file.
